


Mont clair de lune

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Il est de renommée mondiale que Jirachi exauce les vœux des autres. Mais a-t-il un souhait qu'il voudrait voir exaucé?
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Mont clair de lune

Ce soir-là, tandis qu’il regardait les étoiles, Mélo se sentait songeur.

Il était le dernier arrivé au mont clair de lune. Au début, il s’était senti un peu intimidé: les autres habitants, Séléroc et Solaroc, étaient des secouristes d’expérience. Et ce n’était pas tout: un autre pokémon vivait ici. Un pokémon aux pouvoirs exceptionnels.

Jirachi.  
Le pokémon capable d’exaucer tous les vœux.

Le petit pokémon avait entendu parler de lui lorsqu’il vivait encore à la grotte des vœux. La rumeur disait qu’il était capable d’apporter la fortune, des trésors… 

Mélo, lui, aspirait seulement à aider le monde à devenir meilleur.

Et son vœu fut exaucé. Il fut un jour recruté par l’époque Konda, qui était venue pour un sauvetage. Ils ne repartirent pas seuls, puisque Jirachi rejoignit lui aussi à l’équipe.

Pourtant, l’équipe aurait pu gagner une importante somme d’argent, de nombreux objets, destinés à augmenter leur puissance ou tout simplement rares et précieux. Mais les secouristes avaient préféré faire le vœu que Jirachi accepte de joindre sa force à la leur. 

Jirachi passait la plupart de son temps à dormir. Mais tout le temps durant lequel il était réveillé, les miracles même les plus fous semblaient accessibles.

Solaroc avait ainsi fait le vœu de devenir plus puissant. Jirachi l’avait alors rendu plus sensible à la lumière de la lune. En effet, Solaroc voyait ses pouvoirs être renforcés sous les rayons du soleil; or, les rayons de la lune ne sont que des rayons du soleil reflétés par la lune. Dès lors, aucune raison que ses capacités ne soient amoindries la nuit !

Séléroc, elle, avait fait le vœu de retrouver d’où elle venait. Elle était en effet arrivée un jour dans la grotte du soleil, sans savoir comment elle y était arrivée. Il avait aidé sa mémoire à revenir, elle s’était alors rappelée être originaire de la tour céleste. Mais lorsque le météore avait manqué de détruire le monde, la puissance de l’explosion l’avait fait tomber du ciel. Elle n’avait dû sa survie qu’aux soins que lui avaient prodigué les pokémons qui l’avaient trouvée. 

Cependant, tous ces souhaits faisaient ce poser une question à Mélo.

Jirachi avait-il des vœux qu’il voudrait voir exaucés ?  
Et si oui, comment l’y aider ?

-Dis-moi, Jirachi… tu exauces toujours nos vœux, mais… et toi, que souhaites-tu ?  
-Moi ? Oh, je suis heureux comme ça…  
-Il n’y a vraiment rien que tu aimerais pouvoir faire ?  
-Il y a peut-être une chose… tu sais, je passe beaucoup de temps à dormir, exaucer les vœux me coûte énormément d’énergie. Oh, bien sûr, ça me fait plaisir de permettre à mes amis de réaliser leurs rêves, mais… parfois, j’ai l’impression de passer à côté de la vie en collectivité. De rater de nombreuses occasions de me construire de beaux souvenirs avec vous.  
-Oh…  
-Bon, je suis fatigué, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit, Mélo.  
-Bonne nuit, Jirachi.  
Toute la nuit, Mélo réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Jirachi.  
Il fallait qu’il trouve une idée lumineuse pour éclairer la vie de son illustre ami.

Le lendemain soir, Jirachi fut réveillé lorsqu’il sentit qu’on accrochait un papier à sa tête. Au loin, il entendait une chanson douce. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le fond de la zone.

-Ah, Jirachi, tu es réveillé.  
-Mélo ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je t’attendais. Tu as reçu mon vœu ? J’ai envie de te faire partager quelque chose. Ce soir, il va y avoir une pluie d’étoiles filantes. Ces nuits-là, nous, les mélos, avons l’habitude de danser en cercle, jusqu’à l’aube. Alors… tu veux bien m’accorder cette danse ? 

Toute la nuit, les quatre habitants du mont clair de lune formèrent un ronde.  
Ensemble, ils effectuèrent la danse de mélo.  
Ils admirèrent la pluie d’étoiles filantes.

-Merci, Mélo. Merci pour cette belle soirée.  
-Je n’ai fait que te rendre la pareille.  
-Jirachi ! Des étoiles filantes, vite, fais un vœu !

Un vœu ? S’il ne devait en faire qu’un seul, c’était celui de profiter, avec ses camarades, de d’autres moments aussi beaux que cette soirée.  
De continuer à vivre une vie aussi heureuse.


End file.
